


Wasted

by eos_3



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: springkink, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eos_3/pseuds/eos_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo is not at all pleased to find Renji drunk and in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> For Springkink: Prompt - Jul 8th - Bleach, Renji/Ichigo: Drunk!Fic - "Renji what the hell?"

The last thing Ichigo expected to see when he came home from school was someone laying passed out, face down on his bed. “Renji?” He set down his backpack and crossed over to him.

Renji didn't move. He was in his gigai so his reactions weren't quite as good, but he should have heard Ichigo shout his name. Ichigo went over and shook his shoulder. “Renji! Wake up! Get out of my room, dammit!” He smelled alcohol on him. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, looking around for evidence. There was definitely a half-empty sake bottle on the floor by his desk.

“Oh you're back. C'mere,” Renji said, rolling over and grabbing the front of Ichigo's shirt roughly, pulling him down for a sloppy kiss.

Ichigo pushed him away, jumping back and blushing furiously. “Renji, what the hell?”

“Heh. I've been wanting to do that for a while,” he said, and rolled back over like nothing had happened.

Ichigo stared down at his friend for a few long moments, and then reached for the green bottle. He wondered who had let Renji in his house in the first place, and took a long swig. It wasn't good sake, but it was smooth and warm and obviously got the job done.

Rukia had something to do with this, he decided, but he'd have to wait until he was done with Renji to go grill her. Ichigo sighed and sat down on the floor, debating whether finishing the bottle would make things easier or more complicated.

He touched his lips, and felt a pang in his chest. “Complicated, definitely more complicated,” he mumbled. He drank it anyway, knowing he wasn't going to be getting any homework done while Renji was near. 


End file.
